eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Zita Szarka
Felicitás Yelizaveta Szarka BoyanovaThis character belongs to KiráTo fear is one thing. To let fear grab you by the tail and swing you around is another. - Katherine Paterson, Jacob Have I Loved Quick Info Biography The Faragó, and Szarka families sent both their children away to the nearby school of magic - The Eastern European School of Magic. Szabina Szarka had to hide her abilities most of her life, as was expected of wizards in the Muggle communities so close to home, previous to attending school. I was born to Szabina and Albert, on the 5th day of January with a twin sister Csilla. My little sister is a . . . different from myself. Being a Squib, our parents believed their daughters Csilla, and myself could be detrimental to one another. Szabina Erzsébet Szarka was a Muggle-born witch from Mórahalom, Hungry. quite a small town very deep down in Southern Hungary. It is a place where people with strange abilities, something like accidentally blowing things up, levitation, and ending up in trees was completely unaccepted, by both friends, and family alike. Albert Ferenc Faragó was a Half-Blood wizard born far up North in Dabas, and learned amazing control over his early ability to set fire to things. Having no idea that this was not supposed to be done. He had the freedom to show his quirks - things like this being innately normal among several of the magical villages. Early Life Hoping to give Csilla and I the opportunity to adjust without interfering with the other in a potentially harmful way. My anya, and my apa separated. I learned to better control my growing wizarding abilities, like my anya had years before. Eventually Albert, my apa, and my anya divorced, the separation from each other, of Csilla, and I was too much. They each married new spouses, starting new families. I was raised by my anya, and my "apa" Zsigmond Loránd Ruzsa. I was too young to remember my biológiai apja Albert or my ikertestvére Csilla. I believed all of my life that my mostoha apja, Zsigmond was my real apa. Before Zsigmond met my anya Szabina, he had two sons of his own. And he always wanted a daughter. Zsigmond's first wife Nikolett Juhász, is the mother to Zsigmond's two sons Karsci, and Miksa. Zsigmond, and Nikolett were working under her father László Juhász months before he met my anya Szabina, and he realized his marriage was beginning to dissipate. Years after his divorce Zsigmond, my anya Szabina, and I were living very happily as a family. Until the day my anya, attempted to reinvent herself as a Dark Witch by the name of Haláleset meaning death. My anya Szabina was murdered, she was betrayed by Zsigmond's ex-wife Nikolett who my anya believed had become a partner in crime. There were occasional visits with my "testvérek" Karsci, and Miksa. There were a few encounters between Nikolette, and apa as well. The conversations that were had between Nikolett, and apa, were always of the Juhász' befriending both apa, and I after my anya was murdered. Karsci, Miksa, and Nikolett were a ploy. They were supposed to infiltrate our home, place magical cameras, and listening devices, they were also to detail the layout. They were making it much easier for an attack. Nikolett's father László was supposed to kill me. László fought Zsigmond to the death, and László fled. Unaware that he had injected apa with a lethal amount of poison during the fight. Even though apa was a fighter, he was not going to survive his encounter. He never learned healing, and we had no way of driving out the poison. Zsigmond, the only apa I have ever known was slowly dying before my eyes. The weaker, and weaker became, the closer I stayed to him. I tried my best comfort, and care for him. It was difficult for me to see apa this way. He slipped in, and out of consciousness, some days seeming dead. Only to wake miraculously 12-16 hours later, and ask me where I''' had been. On his deathbed he revealed that I was fogadott. He was not my születési apja, a man called "Ferenc" was. ... All of this information was told to me by Zsigmond while talking in a semi-conscious sleep. He had been 'out' for about 17 hours when he began to speak as if having a conversation. I sat next to him as he did this. He talked about me, Zita, he talked about my anya Szabina, and he talked about someone named Csilla. Then he apologized for letting 'you' die. I still believes he was talking to my anya Szabina. He would never wake after this semi-conscious speak, and perish in my arms. EESM Life Thank you születési apja, I spend my time in an orphanage because of you. I hope you and Csilla are very happy together. :Sometimes I wonder if Karsci, and Miksa were actually a part of both Zsigmond, and my anya Szabina's deaths, like some people believed. I remain very sad over the death of my apa Zsigmond. It has been very hard for me to come to terms with the fact the I have never known my születési apja, and that I never will. After my apa died, I was an orpan, there are places for them. I was sent to a handful of them. I was approximately eleven. Time was split between the Eastern European School of Magic, and 'suitable foster homes'. It was in these, five or six different homes, and the school halls I picked up the very colorful English dialect. There have been a few families that I could have been nicer to, if I felt like it. And I don't. I am not looking for another family. I had one. It is gone now. I am glad I haven't been adopted. My name is Zita Szarka. That is never going to change. Adopted, married or not. Personality I am generally wise, systematic, and I would like to think I am at least fairly neat. I've been told that I am one of those ambitious people. Equally loyal, and rigid. A little of time my time in life has been spent in and out of an orphanage. I don't love kids, but I do have a family-focus. As in, I would like to have one. Some day, maybe. I know all about hard-work, and I am certainly not afraid of it or anything I know of for that matter. I don't happen to think my varied reactions to different situations makes me sensitive. I may be reserved, but I am highly attentive. While I may not be the nicest person you will ever meet, I am certainly not the meanest either. In terms of personality I am pretty forgettable. I do have my quirks. Like anyone else does. On a good day, I am everyone's best friend, maybe not best and maybe not everyone. I am not the worst person to have a conversation with, no matter the topic. If you come to me on the wrong day I will chew your head off. Quite Literally or very figuratively. It all depends on how '''you approach me. I'm not afraid to get hurt. My apa taught me this; Fear is a matter of perspective. A threat is only as strong as the mind believes it to be. Appearance As the seasons change so does my hair. In the Spring and the Summer I like it light, blonde. In the Fall and in Winter I prefer it dark, brown. I have brown blonde hair, it is naturally brown but I prefer to be blonde. My eyes are blue, they are pale, and they can be mistaken for grey. I have a milky skin complexion, not too fair-skinned, and not very tan either. Magical abilities and skills Dark Magic and Magical Creatures I am best at Dark Magic, which stands to mean that I have considerable skills with my defensive and protective spells, Transfiguration, and Charms. I prefer to work, and spend my free time with Creatures, I always have. They are so much more predictable than human beings, more reliable and trustworthy. Something about how they are not able to talk physically with words. Yet they speak, they still communicate with their kind. That has always been intriguing to me. :As a child my first act of magic was a spell of control. My apa was protecting me, but he could not have done everything. I had to help myself. It was a fit of rage, but it served me well that day. I was not able to use this magic on a person, I was able to use it on an animal. I was able to force it to attack. Relationships Etymology Felicitás is a feminine name, the Hungarian form of Felicitas. A Late Latin name which meant "good luck, fortune". Yelizaveta is a feminine name, the Russian form of Elizabeth. From Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". Szarka is a Hungarian nickname. From the Hungarian szarka meaning "magpie". Szarka is often used as a euphemistic term for thieves. Possessions Category:Half-Blood Category:Students Category:Boyanova Students Category:Boyanova Category:Sixth Years Category:Witch Category:Kiraly Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:January Birthday Category:Hungarian Category:Born in Hungary Category:Characters Category:Name Begins With "F" Category:Right Handed Szarka Category:Lesbian